1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to tongs and chopsticks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hedquist, U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,894, dated Nov. 3, 1942, discloses tongs. Law, U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,561, dated Feb. 8, 1972, discloses a chopstick device. Prior art tongs or chopsticks can not be readily used by a handicapped person to feed himself.
3. Prior Art Statement
Hedquist's tongs were designed for grasping and removing clothes from hot water in laundering operation. The tongs are too cumbersome to be used in the self-feeding of a handicapped person.
Law's chopstick device simulates the conventional chopsticks. The chopstick device would be difficult for a handicapped person to use to feed himself for the following reasons: (1) Difficult for a handicapped person to hold it. (2) Optimal holding position for handicapped persons is two or more fingers in opposition to the thumb, not just the first finger. (3) Slippage of members 1 and 2 is likely when the user's fingers have little or no strength. (4) Not operable by hand muscles alone. (5) Insufficient grasping surface.
My invention is a utensil adapted to handicapped capabilities. It is designed to allow a handicapped person to self feed and bite select. It is designed to secure to the handicapped persons a physical and psychological independence necessary for their morale.